Powdered Snow
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: Tea has been thinking alot lately about her friends. And then she comes across Seto Kaiba. [SetoxTea] [YugiYamixTea]
1. Let it Snow

_**Powdered Snow**_

_ForeverSapphire _

**Disclaimer: **I ... well, I don't own a thing.

Hi-ya! This is my first Seto/Tea! Hope you like it!

* * *

Seto Kaiba wasn't your average teen. No way. Besides being CEO of Kaiba Corp., he was like... snow. He was so complex. But still simple. Snow was just frozen water... Kaiba was still human. But, snow formed the most beautiful flakes, and they fell so gently. Kaiba had the most complicated personality of anyone you'd ever meet. But every piece of it fell perfectly into place. Just like the snow. She watched it fall. She watched it glisten as the sun went down for the night. It didn't, it wouldn't, go without a fight. No. Just like Seto Kaiba.

"So, Tea, what's this tea called?" Yugi piped up.

"Oh, Yugi! It's called Monkey picked oolong!"

Joey coughed and beat his chest.

"What do ya mean monkey picked!" Joey yelled.

"Wow, Tea, how... ummm... interesting." Bakura added.

Tristan whined. "Tch. I burned myself."

"I did a little research on it before I went out and bought it. It's like the ultimate oolong tea. It's quite legendary. The name kind of refers to the Buddhist monks, who trained monkeys to harvest the youngest tea leaves from the top of trees. The name is supposed to refer to the highest quality oolong." Tea simply stated.

"Isn't oolong that pig-thing from -" Tristan started.

"Do monkeys still pick these things?" Joey asked, interrupting.

"Think about it." Duke said, blandly.

Joey put on a cute face. Nothing came. Serenity looked utterly disgraced. She looked down at her cup.

"It's okay, Serenity. We're here for ya!" Tea winked. ( I don't mean to make Joey, look that stupid, okays...? Sorry!)

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were all hanging out in Tea's kitchen. It was freezing outside, so they'd figure that Tea's awesome tea would do the trick.

It wold be the last time that the group would be together, because Duke would be hittin' the U.S., Joey'd be with his mom and Serenity, Bakura would be going back to England, because he said that he was losing his accent, (Tea thought that it was a fake, anyway. That always made her giggle.) And Yugi would be busy. Tea didn't like Yugi's excuse. It sounded more like, "Oh, no, Tea. I'm going on a date with Rebecca. I'm not spending time with you losers this weekend." Ha. Tea laughed at herself for thinking that. Yugi's much sweeter than that.

That just left Tristan and Tea.

"So, Tristan, what are your plans this weekend, since we won't be together?" Tea asked.

"I'll be staying home. My mom's coming back from her business trip. She wants me home." Tristan slowed down.

Tea bit her lip. "Well? What about me?"

No one answered. But there was a slurp from Joey.

Tea sighed. And looked at the snow.

* * *

**So, did you guys and gals like it? I don't... I'm not too sure! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Iced Tea

**Powdered Snow**

_**ForeverSapphire**_

**Chapter 2**

I really wanted to write Tea's name as Anzu! But I don't feel like changing it now. It seems dumb; since the first chapter was about the gang drinking tea…you get it?

Anyway, I'm really sorry about the late update! I have no excuse for it. Last chapter was supposed to be a one-shot. This chapter was supposed to be a one shot by it self, but I fit it in here since it matched, and I couldn't find another way to carry on with this story. I needed a flashback reason for Tea's 'situation', so I remembered an old episode, Face Off. It was perfect! In the next chapter, I might end up writing the rest of my view on that flashback-episode. I need to know exactly what Tea said, so I can twist it around. _(Evil laugh) _I'll twist it so it will sound like she's in total _infatuation_ with Kaiba. Like the rest of us crazy fangirls.

Sorry to keep you waiting, if most of you actually read all of my nonsense. This takes place during a short time between Battle City and Waking the Dragons. I guess it's a made up bridge.

**Disclaimer: **

**_Sapphire_**: Seto!

**_Seto_**: You know you have to say it…

**_Sapphire_**: But…

**_Seto_**: I can't help you.

**_Sapphire_**: Say it for me.

**_Seto_**: It's not my job. _Leaves._

**_Sapphire_**: Hey! Come back here! I don't own you, but sure as hell I can control what you do!

**_Tea_**: Watch your mouth! This fic is rated K!

**_Sapphire_**: Who asked you? It's enough that you get Kaiba!

_Sigh_... I don't own…YuGiOh…

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She was too afraid. She thought she was sick. 

"Yeah, I'm sick. That's it. A cold."

Tea tried her best to convince herself. It didn't work. She was in love. Sure, Tea had a few crushes, but now, it hit her hard. She was dazed. She wasn't giggly, or as jumpy. Now, she just melted. Tea was alone in her house. Today it was raining. Leaving holes in the melted snow.

Tea felt in that same way. She was the rain. Predictable Surprise. She wanted to leave a mark, a change in the snow. Change its coldness. Its complacency.

Tea was brought out of her daze. No. She had brought on another thought. She remembered what happened… back at duelist Kingdom. Not too long ago. "But we were immature back then. I didn't understand."

_**Flashback**_

Kaiba had an awesome strategy, I had to admit. It was with Saggi the Dark Clown. He had secretly infected his monster with the virus when … _Yami _attacked. I never did like clowns.

"He'll still win." I muttered, staring the two down. I hoped no one heard how unsure I was. As the duel progressed, I stared at Kaiba. I couldn't help it. I didn't realize it until Joey brought it up. He was smirking. An angry smirk?

"Whatcha lookin' at _Kaiba_ for, Tea!"

"What? Oh, nothing! I mean, I'm looking at Blue Eyes. Isn't he mysterious? Like you want to get to know his secrets?" Joey had no idea that I wasn't talking about the dragon.

"It's his Eyes. There's no expression in them, but I think it just might lead to his soul."

I really think I hurt Joey's brain.

_**End Flashback**_

Tea was pulled out of her flashback again by her own thought.

"I didn't realize that I liked him back then. So I guess that didn't count. I…was in love with…Yami. Maybe I still am. But… Yami will never return my feelings. Even though…I know in my heart… 'that sometimes you need to wait until the one you love figures out how to love you back'…"

_(Quote from Blue Eyes and Apricots, Anzu x Kaiba official Fanlisting.)_

Tea sat on the window seat in her living room. She pressed her cheek to the cool glass and hugged her body. She found comfort in the pink wool sweater she wore. Her house was warm. The cool glass was refreshing. She watched a man in a trench cost walk down the road.

Was it…really him? "No, way. All of this is just going to my head…Right?"

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't take it. He stormed out of his office, where his brother had been watching television. The small boy followed him all the way to the front door, in concern. 

"Where are you going, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked as Seto opened the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He grabbed his coat, and left.

"Come home soon." Mokuba sighed, and slid down the banister of the staircase.

Seto had left so quickly, he didn't care which way he went.

* * *

Tea Gardner didn't have a clue what came over her, but she ran out the front door, and onto her driveway. She wasn't even wearing a coat. She saw her warm breath turn into vapor in the air. It was cold, white chilly snow melting before her. 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. She slid on the ice covering her driveway the moment her slipper touched the ground. Tea gave a little squeak of a scream; she knew she'd regret that later.

By the time she slid to the sidewalk, Mr.Kaiba had seen her coming, and gracefully caught her around the waist.

She got slapped back into reality. And gravity seemed to take it place as 'missing'.

"Gardner!"

"…Oh..H-hey there, Kaiba…I didn't s-see y-you…"

How **_pathetic_**.

* * *

I guess this chapter was just…okay. It seemed a bit rushed. How would Tea be able to just _know_ someone like Kaiba enough? Is she really seriously in love? Or will it take her a bit longer to really fall for him? I didn't know how else to bring Kaiba into the picture! Hey, it was short, and to the point, right? **R/R **please! I need a bit of help, but I suppose practice makes perfect. 


End file.
